Katron
Katron is a Matoran character and a friend of Myto in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Personality Katron does not appear enough to reveal his true personality, but he does seem annoyed when Myto kicks him off his Kolhii team. He obviously values his friends because he sat out without any strife and later began the game itself. He is also somewhat mischievous, as shown when he eagerly encouraged Jevik to fart into the flame of a cigarette lighter and burn Onipex's head. Biography Katron was with Pyrex and Krone when Myto invited Onipex to play Kohlii with him. Katron was kicked off the team by Myto before they started playing Kohlii in order to keep the teams even in a two-against-two game. He later begins the game and observes. Some time later, Katron and Jevik broke into Onipex's Apartment to play a prank on the Ba-Matoran whilst he slept. Pulling out a cigarette lighter, Katron encouraged Jevik to fart into the flame of the lighter and burn Onipex's head, causing him much distress. Later, Katron was called up by Krone so he could give him advice on how to deal with his bullying by Degrin. However, Katron did not give the stressed Ta-Matoran any real form of guidance, and simply shouted, "come on!" at him. During the Christmas holidays, Katron was present in the Mall, sitting next to Myto whilst he tried to raise money for the Salvation Army. When Onipex informed the two he didn't have any money to donate, Katron voiced his displeasure. Katron was later seen attending a conference held by Aliki. Even later, he is sitting on the curb of a street when Zeb and Garen pull up in an MTV:ATV. He voices his displeasure, only to have the weapons aimed at him. He attempts this again but is shot before he can finish speaking. Relationships ]] 'Myto' Katron and Myto appear to be friends, both serving as Kohlii teammates. Myto does however kick Katron off his team, to be replaced by Onipex, though this may be as it was Onipex's first game. Katron however takes it well, offering minimal complaint, and then begins the game. 'Krone and Pyrex' Katron seems to be acquainted with the two Matoran, engaging the two in friendly sport, and having a conversation with Krone. He may, however, only be there because of his Kohlii teammate Myto 'Jevik' Katrons appears to be on friendly terms with Jevik, as seen when they broke into Onipex's Apartment and set his head on fire as a joke. Whether or not Katron regularly engages in Jevik's sometimes questionable activities remains unknown. Katron is yet to make significant contact with any other characters. Appearances *"Replacement" (Debut) *"Bully" *"The Package" (Cameo) *"Christmas II" (Minor) *"Room Mate" *"Aliki" (Cameo) *"Why no-one attends Katron's parties" (Voice) *"Shooter" *"The Camera Pt 4" Trivia *Katron does not have a voice actor, and instead uses stock footage. *A running gag is that the only thing he says is "Come on!". *Oddly, in "Replacement", Katron is seen with a green chest plate with a green heart-light, though, in "Bully", he features a new silver chest place and no heart-light. Along with this, in "Replacement" and "Christmas II", he features green eyes, while in "Bully", he features blue eyes. It is currently unknown why the changes were made. See Also *Gallery:Katron Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters